


Snjóhátíð

by MemeQueenExtreme



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: #dqss2019, Hand holding Oh My, Holidays, M/M, Snowball Fight, so this was the perfect excuse, they are SOFT and i have been meaning to make a luminerik fic for a LOOONG time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueenExtreme/pseuds/MemeQueenExtreme
Summary: My contripution for #dqss2019 on twitter!! This was supposed to be a gift for mike so i hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Snjóhátíð

Light snowflakes attempt to blanketed the already snowy Sniflheim. The group just arrived for some more supplies but were quickly swept apart, for the town was celebrating a special holiday called Snjár ágæti. Jade and Serena made a beeline towards cake rolls that were being handed out, Veronica with Rab in tow went off to actually fulfill the errands, as for Sylvando he dragged a reluctant Hendrik to the merriment towards the center where Mia was also spotted. All that was left was Eleven and Erik at the entrance.

“Looks like everyone is doing their own thing huh?” Erik turns to his partner but notices from the clutching of his bag strap that his discomfort was pronounced. 

“Oh hey,” he puts his hand on elevens shoulder, “Wanna step out to catch your breath?”  
With a nod they were out of there.

* * *

The snow was still fresh and piled up as both of them walked around the towns walls. 

_ < I’m sorry I had to walk out, > _ Eleven’s scrunched up face was loosening up from the coolness of the breeze.

“El you don’t have to apologize, I always thought of you as a party person but I get that sometimes it's overwhelming,” 

_ < I still feel bad, > _

Undeterred, Erik looked around the cliff side to distract Eleven. Then he found it.

**Thwomp!**

A snow ball went flying towards the Luminary, hitting its mark directly, the initial shock from the cold impact left him dazed but he was quick to recover and retaliate.

“Hah! Look at your fa-” **Thwamp!** “Oh it’s on!”

* * *

**Thwump!** One last hit send Erik to the ground, exhausted and freezing yet fulfilled.

“Haa, could you help me up?” He extended his hand up to the victor; when accepted he was betrayed, being pulled down to the snow. 

Giggling filled the air between them as their hands were still clutched together, no silly holiday or festival was truly needed if they had eachother.

That or some hot drinks.

_ < Ok i’m ready to go inside now, it’s cold > _

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!! AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!!!! also sorry no updates for my other stuff finals was a BITCH lmao


End file.
